I'm Sorry
by plata luna
Summary: The guilt was slowly eating her away, in her final moments she tells her side of the story.


I breathe cold hospital smell hit my nose. I wipe the sweat off my forehead, I could feel my stomach turn upside down. I look over at Gajeel and I began to speak,my voice almost cracking.

" _W… what are we going to do?"_

" _We're going to hide the body and the evidence, then we'll pretend this never happened."_

His voice was calm. He walked over to the sink and began washing the blood off his hands.  
" _Pretend it never happened…"_

I whisper to myself. Then I turned to him and raised my voice, almost yelling.

" _Pretend it never happened, we just murdered our boss!"_

He ran over to me and grabbed my arms roughly.

" _Do you want us to get caught?"_

I shook my head no and he lets go of me.

" _Then stop acting like a complete dumb ass and help me clean up this place."_

We walked over to the lifeless body and picked him up. We placed him down on the bed and grabbed a sheet and placed it over his head. He told me he was going to be back. I began to think, what if they find out we did it? Gajeel walks back inside not looking at me. He puts down the cleaning supplies and the fresh scrubs. He walked over to me and I look up at him,with tears almost spilling from my eyes. He walks over and wipes away the tears and grabs my chin and kisses me softly and rather quickly much to my liking. Then he tells me.

" _We're gonna get through this and everything is going to be okay, I promise."_

I nod my head okay and then we began to clean up the mess. I grab the mop and poured chlorine everywhere on the ground. I started scrubbing the floor attempting to get rid of the blood. Most of it came out but a slight tint of pink stayed on the once white floor. I began to attempt to get the pink to go away but Gajeel touched my shoulder telling me _" it's not going to go away."_ I stood up and grabbed his waist hugging him tightly. My body shook with the tears finally spilling out. he just wrapped his arms around me not saying anything. After a few minutes of crying, my tears finally came to a stop and we let go of each other. We both begin take off the blood soaked scrubs, I look over my shoulder to see Gajeel staring at me.

" _Stop staring at me."_

I hissed at him. He laughs softly and I turn around again. After we finish dressing we grab the old scrubs and put them inside a garbage bag. I open the door walking out of the room, the dark hallway of the basement was colder than the room. Gajeel walks behind me, pushing the bed. I turn to walk down the first hallway which leads to the first floor of the hospital. I stop and look at Gajeel.

" I'm going to take the body down to the morgue, I'll put him in under the name of Jon Smith. No one will look at the file or the body today."

" _Then what are we going to do? We can't leave him down there, someone is bound to find him."_

" _At night we will take the body and go to the woods about three hours from here. Then we will burn the body and the clothes. I'll get some kerosene. I need you to act normal for a while, like this never happened. Can you do that?"_

I nod my head, before I can walk off. He walks over to me quickly, grabs my waist and kisses me. After a minute, he lets go of me and I begin to walk off. As I enter the busy hospital floor, one of the attendants who I was supposed to be on round with today, calls my name.

" _Ms. Mcgarden, why weren't you at rounds this morning?"_

" _I was still asleep, my alarm clock didn't go off. I'm sorry."_

She sends me to the E.R. after an hour of stitching random wounds Alec pushes the curtain of the current patient I'm stitching up.

" _Dr. Mcgarden may I see you for a moment."_

I look up at him and then turn to the patient.

" _I'll be right back sir."_

I turn to leave and Gajeel drags me into a room with no one in it.

" _What do you want?"_

" _We have to leave at seven tonight, or the mortician will look at the file and the body."_

" _Alright"_

I turn to leave and I return to my patient. After five hours of working in the E.R, I was ready to get out of the hospital. I walk into the parking lot where Gajeel was by his car.

" _I already got the body in my trunk, all we need to do is go pick up the kerosene from my house and we can go."_

I nod my head and get into the passenger side. We sit in silent for the entire ride. After we get to his house, he gets out to get everything we would need. I look at the house and think about the memories that the house held, our first date, our first kiss, our first time and many other things. Gajeel breaks my thoughts when he gets into the car.

" _Levy are you alright?"_

" _Yeah I'm fine"_

He nods and begins to back out of the drive way. A thump sound came from the back and I flinch softly. Gajeel began driving and after two hours we finally get out of the city. We drive for about two more hours and finally he turns onto a dirt road. It was obvious that no one has been on this road in a long time, there were large holes everywhere. While he was attempting to avoid the holes, the body in the backseat was hitting the sides of the car. We then turn onto a different side road, after driving about seven miles Gajeel stops the car. He gets out and I get out shortly after him. I see him at the trunk he finally looked like he just killed a person and that we are going to burn the body. He picked up the body and began walking.

" _Grab the kerosene and follow me."_

I grabbed the can and followed him. After a few minutes we both stop. He laid the body down, trying to hide that he was out of breath, but it was obvious. I put the can next to him.

" _Here, let's get this over with."_

He picked up the can and began pouring the kerosene over the body. After he finished, he pulled out a match, lit it and dropped it on the body. The moment the match hit the body a giant flame engulfed the area around the body. I step back as the heat wave hits my skin. I bring my hand up to shield my eyes from the brightness. Gajeel walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, he speaks into my ear.

" _This will all be over soon."_

" _Promise?"_

" _Promise."_

I turn my head to kiss him, after a while we both decided to sit down. We both sat there until the fire finally burned out, so we wouldn't risk someone become curious and finding the fire and the body. After a while the fire finally burned out. What was left over was a figure of a human body, the skin was black and looked crisp. We both began walking back to the car, on the way back to the city we both sit in silence. I was still nervous that we would get caught, but I knew they wouldn't find the body even if they did it wouldn't be found for while. If they did find it they wouldn't get our DNA on him, the fire destroyed it all.

After a week of knowing what I have done I finally had enough, the following Friday after work I went home and found the prescription pills my father left last time he was here. I hope you understand that I did what I did for a reason. I also hope you understand why I had to change the names of the people in this note, none of them actually killed him it was me. Gajeel only helped me hide the body because he loves me. I'm am truly sorry. - Levy

After I finish writing my confession or suicide note I fold the paper and put it on my counter in my kitchen. I grabbed the pills and opened the cap. Before I could even put them in my mouth I began to think, do I really want to do this? I made those thoughts leave my head. I pour all the pills onto my hand. I take a deep breath and swallow them. I feel regret for everything I did and for knowing Gajeel will find me dead. If only I could tell him how truly sorry i am.

* * *

This story I wrote a couple of months ago, im sorry if its bad :D i tried.


End file.
